Light Stand
by RikuSora
Summary: When six childhood friends form a band they become a sucsessfull Rock band. But will the blinding Rich and fame will destroy a friendship more sacred than money? Read and find out! RxS LxC AxZ
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes : **This is another story I've been working for quite a while. Yeah right now I'm utterly confuse like how long hasTetsuya has been planning the KHII version (c'mon, chiken little as a summoning?)

Mmmkay, let's give a head start, this story is about six boys that formed together to become a band. They've been friends since childhood, but sooner or latter the blind fortune, may quite brake a sacred friendship.

Here are the characters:

Sora (the drummer)

Riku (the guitarist)

Zexion (the guitarist)

Axel (the vocalist)

Cloud (keyboard/pianist)

Squall/Leon (Bass)

RiSo: Ori then let's do the disclaimers, Zexion do the honor to tell the dearest readers the disclaimers?

Zexi: Whatever.

Zexi: **DISCLAIMER, seE the capital letter, okay then. Kingdom Heats characters, and all the Squareenix characters do not belong to RiSo, she only owns her lap top, and her insanity.**

**WARNING! This story contains Shonen-ai (boy x boy), so if you don't like to read that type of stuff then I suggest to leave and read other fanfics that are much more suggestible for you.**

RiSo: Hey great set of words there, Zexi.

Zexi: yeah, yeah, now were is my fifty you promise.

RiSo:dry laughter: eheh…

Understanding with the story

_Italic: though without speaking_

_**Bold Italic: sound effects, or the showing of an expression**_

**Bold: flash back**

**  
**

_**Chapter 1:**_

Pump up the volume

Drum beats echoed in the garage, feeling the beat once you touch the garage door. Hard crying guitars singing as if there's no end to the cries of air. Bass with all his might to show the lead of the beat. Keyboard with all its notes, but such a mighty flow the song you can hear. And at last the vocalist, a voice meant for mighty words, but tender in the end. Yup, this was one of those noisy brats that kept rattling noise day and night.

"Keep it down you noisy brats," shouted an angry neighbor.

"uh, heh… sorry Mr. Chika", heard the response from Axel, his annoying neighbor.

"Alright boys, time for a pause", asserted Axel.

"Alright, lunch!" Shouted the drummer. The drummer stood up and took a long stretch after yawning like an old pup wanting to take a siesta.

"Geeze, Sora. Never knew you were that desperate for attention for your pudgy belly", criticized the silver-haired guitarist. Sora pouted as an answer, then came up to him and said, "Then why are you staring at me and my adoring belly while practicing, Riku?" Riku just smirked and shoved Sora away in a playful manner.

"So who's paying for the grub today, asked the blond keyboard player. "I don't know, but I've already paid yesterday, Cloud." Commented The bass player. Cloud looked back at bass player with a sheepish expression. "Yeah, forgot about that, Leon." "Yeah, whatever."

"Alright then its all on me", announced the blue haired guitarist. "Ah, my hero, my shiny armor, my banana-split- with-a-double-cheeseburger-and-some-fries-with-that, hero", sang the red haired vocalist. "Ha ha, very funny, Axel", Zexion responded dryly. "Awww, but Zexi, you know you want a banana-split with your meal too!", commented Axel.

All boys stood up and began packing up. Guitars and bass players placed their instruments in their luggage and placed them next to Sora's drum set. The Keyboard was left there next to the microphone in the left corner of the garage.

Almost all the boys were ready to go out, except for one. Axel had to lock all of the doors from his house before leaving, his mother usually tells him to always lock the doors, and feed Fluffy, and take out the garbage, and to comb his hair to point mother earth, instead the sky.

"Hey Axel, HURRY UP YOU LAME BUTT!", Shouted Zexion. Axel ran out from the door and locked it, then headed toward his friends and replied, "YES, YES. I LOVE YOU TOO, DARLING!"

"So Sora, tell me. Is your uncle that works at the records is coming anytime soon?", asked Axel. Sora turned around distracted eating his hotdog and faced Axel. "I dunno, I think he is probably this weekend" Axel stood up and accidentally dropped his banana split, ah well, probably latter on Zexion will beckon him about wasting $3.50 worth of good dessert .

"Sora can I-"

"NO!"

"He really doesn't want any work while enjoying his visit with his favorite nephew", commented Riku. _Plus, I already have plans with Sora that weekend, and I don't want any interruptions._

"Oh please, like you don't have any plans to do this weekend, Axel?", asked Leon while sipping his Soda. "Actually I do have plans this weekend".

"Oh really? Then tell us that fascinating weekend of yours", chirped Cloud.

"ah yes, it is a very fascinating weekend, now let's see. I have to write Lyrics for our song we just rehearsed before my adoring neighbor interrupted us. I'll have a little time having fun in the internet, eat junk food like always, having wet dreams about Zexion while being butt naked" Zexion shot back a glare to Axel. Axel just kept a smile in his face. "Well you know, stuff". _And I also have plans to surprisingly appear at Sora's house and introduce myself personally to his uncle. _

Cloud, and Leon just shook their heads as a respond to their friend.

After finishing their snacks, all the crew walked out side from the Wiener Schnitzels, Zexion went at the same direction were Sora was heading, but then Zexion pushed the brunnete away in order to arrive faster were Riku was standing. "Hey Riku, private conversation with you?", Zexion asked. "Sure thing, but is it because-" He was cut off when he saw Sora walking by the same direction with a frown on his face. "Uh… Riku?", Sora asked, still with that frown on his face. Riku looked directly at Sora's eyes. To Riku, Sora seemed_… sad. _"Sorry Sora, I have to talk to Zexion in private."

Sora's eyes seemed more hurt than ever. With a fake smile "Yeah, sure that's okay.", he lied though.

Sora walked directly were Leon was waiting looking at a certain blond kid talking one of his friends. "Hey, Leon", Sora greeted. "Sup", Leon greeted back. Leon looked closer to the brunet, "Are you okay, Sora". Sora looked away and shooked his head as a response.

"Hey, Leon?"

"Hmn?"

"Do you think Riku and Zexion… well.. you know…" This time, Leon needed to look directly at Sora's face. "Are you serious, Sora?" Leon asked. Sora looked embarrassed to ask this question to Leon. But Leon already knew his secret. Leon knew his secret since they were just kids. Somehow, it was too obvious to Leon because of that little incident with a wet dream. And the uncontrollable shouting of '_Oh Riku, my love', _in the shower, when Leon came in Sora's house unexpectedly. "

"Yeah, I guess not", Sora answered back. "Then why do you worry?" Leon asked. "I guess because… because I want to confess this weekend."

Leon couldn't believe his ears. Did he heard what he thinks he heard? "Are you going to tell him the feelings you have for him?" This time Sora looked directly were Riku and Zexion were talking. Sora sighed. "I guess so, but it needs to be as followed by my plans". He commented. "Remember, no phone calls, Leon". "Yeah, I know, no phone calls, but you better call me for the details", Leon commented. "he he… I know Leon, I won't forget".

Both brunnetes were quiet until Cloud and there loud-mouth friend Axel arrived.

"Hello brown heads", Axel greeted. "Hey" Leon greeted back. Sora just saluted back. Sora wasn't interested at talking to his friends lately. He was just concentrated staring at Riku smiling at Zexion while talking. _Hmn… I wonder what are they talking about?_

"So what was the private conversation that you had in mind?", asked Riku. Zexion smirked as a response to Riku. Riku just blandly blushed. "Oh yeah, well er… I'm still planning, blue"

"Ha ha, you still don't have anything planned, don't you?" Zexion heartily laughed at his friend. Riku pouted, "yes I do, and it's a fantastic plan too!", he very childishly commented.

"But not as good as a monkey using toilet paper", Zexion pointed out. At this, Zexion had the urge to laugh at his friend. Riku chuckled at his friend's comment. "Well, you know that's were your cue start, blue". He winked at his friend as a playful matture. "Yeah I guess so", Zexion answered back. " So what's your need?"

Riku held his chin with the fingers of his hand as a pondering stance. "Well, I was hoping for something private, which is this Friday night. Sora's Uncle is coming over tomorrow night, and I asked him if he wanted me to spend over the night with him… after that… well you know what, right?", Riku asked.

"Ah, you mean the horrible incident that happened yesterday with Angel, his pet cat?", asked Zexion.

"Yeah, I really feel bad for the little guy, I mean c'mon, I told Sora about three time to not let the cat clinb on his drum set." Riku still had that memory still running fresh.

**:Flash Back:**

"**Meow"**

'**_scratch, scratch'_**

"**Hey Riku, Let Angel come inside my room, would yah?"**

"**Meow"**

"**But aren't we going to practice without any interruptions, Sora?"**

'_**Scratch, scratch'**_

"**Oh c'mon Riku, Angel wants some attention from you."**

"**Meow"**

"**No Sora."**

'_**pout'**_

"**_Sigh. _Fine_."_**

"**Yay! Hello Aaaaangeeeeel sweety, now let daddy-Sora practice, okay?"**

"_**Meow"**_

"**Alright, 1, 2-"**

"_**MMMMMMMREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW!"**_

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL!"**

_**:Flashback ends:**_

"After I was turning on the amp, Angel was playing with the cables from my guitars. Angel got fried up with the electricity." Riku explained.

"Well that stunk, I really like the little guy", Zexion commented. Both boys were in deep silence when finally Zexion broke the barrier. "So does anything gives you any hints?" Riku cocked his head "Huh?" "Remember Snowball, Sora's Poodle?" "Well yeah, Sora made a small funeral outside his backyard, but he was only eight, why?" Zexion bounced as if the discovery from an answer. "Exactly!", shouted Zexion.

"You accompanied him on the last funeral, righ?"

"Right"

"And you were the boy only to console your secrete lover boy, right?"

"Right!"

"So what does this hint showing you?"

"Me and Sora shall have hot steamy sex to forget about his feline friend, and concentrating on something else like walking straight for the sake of the pain in the ass!",

"RIKU!"

"Ha ha…, just joking, Zexion. I know!"

Both boys were playfully laughing and joking around about Riku's way of expressing his feelings to Sora. While having fun hooting around, Riku peeked towards Axel's van and saw Sora talking with Leon. Riku stood there blankly. "What's wrong, Riku?", asked Zexion. "Well… do you think Sora has a w-well… a crush with Leon?" "Wow, that's a tough one there, Riku. Well…, considering Leon, the most hottest shaggy-haired teen with the body of an idol, I would say ten out of five". Riku gaped at the comment his friend gave.

"Ha ha, joking. Darn, you should of seen your face. Heh, priceless." "Damn it Zexion, just answer my question!" wined Riku. "okay, fine. I have three reasons why not to worry about Sora liking Leon." Zexion cleared his throat, then began. "One. Sora thinks of Leon like a big brother. Two. Leon thinks of Sora like a smaller sibling. And Three. Leon has a crush with someone else." "Really, who?" asked Riku impatiently. "Sorry Riku, that information is top secrete, but the only thing I can tell you is that is not Sora." Riku was relieved to hear Zexion's response. But he wasn't yet too convince about Sora not liking him. Will Sora return his feelings? Will Sora share the nirvana that Riku has for him? Will Sora sabotage the feelings that Riku has for him, and if so, will they still be friends?

At the mean time, Zexion was looking at his friend's mind went over the clouds. "Gee, I better get my dooms day device ready to plunger every one in darkness"

"Uh… did you said something, Zexion?"

"Oh nothing." Well, Riku's mind is finally back in him.

**End of Story:**

Well, I got this Idea by KH CoM by the yelps of Axel. To me, it kind of sounded .like The lead singer of The Killers. I really don't know if anyone has made a story with the KH characters as a band, only a Pop Singer Sora, but that wasn't the same. So I hope the readers enjoy this fic. Hope to write more soon. Tata!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Mmmkay, this is the second chapter and im ready to write!

Zexion: Yeah. Right.

RiSo: yeah, ok maybe I am really bad at writing, but ill do my best.

Axel: ah yes, the dearest author is having the writing blues, right.

RiSo: meh, maybe.

Sora::looking straight forward my face: She doesn't look blue to me.

Zexion: it's an emotional feeling you moron.

RiSo: anyway, Axel, do the warnings for me.

Axel: Can do!

Axel: ahem,

DISCLAIMER! Kingdom Heats characters, and all the Squareenix characters do not belong to RiSo, neither thus the song lyrics of 'the killers'. she only ownS her lap top, and her insanity.

WARNING! This story contains Shonen-ai (boy x boy), so if you don't like to read that type of stuff then I suggest to leave and read other fanfics that are much more suggestible for you.

RiSo: enjoy everyone.

Light Stand

Chapter 2:

Manager required

"Sora?"

"Hmn?"

"Well, I know that your still hurt about the incident with Angel, your cat _and maybe this can be a great excuse… _, and maybe we can make a funeral for her. You know like we used to do when we were kids before?" Sora thought about it a moment. "_Well… it would be nice to make a little funeral for Angel, then again, it would be nice to have Riku over tonight too… _ sure, it would be nice to have you over my house too, you know, to share some memories about angel _and to hopefully confess to you about my feeling… I just hope you won't neglect it. _"Okay then." Responded Riku I'll be sure to come over for Firday. Riku got close to his best friend and hugged him. Sora blushed he was hugging Riku.

_Riku…_

_Sora… _

_I really wish this hug lasts for an eternity_, mentally thought Sora

_I really do wish this embrace lasts for an eternity. _Riku mentally thought.

"Hey you too! This isn't a make-out place you brats!" shouted one of the clients in Wiener Schnitzel. "WERE NOT TOGETHER!" Both boys shouted to the person. The client just stared in ferocity. Both boys left with Axel who was driving the van.

"The nerve with that guy, can you believe he made a disputable-" "just drop it Sora, it really doesn't bother me." Riku commented. All the boys who were looking at Sora, now faced at the silver-haired guitarist. "What? Is there something in my face?" "It really doesn't bother you that people are thinking that your with me?" Sora asked. Riku was startled then blushed. By that, the whole van was very silent. Leon broke the silence " So Axel, are you almost done with the Lyrics?" "Almost" Axel bluntly answered. "I only need a few more adjustments, and ill be done hopefully by Friday." "Well can you sing a little like how will the song will end up like?" Cloud asked. "Sure thing Blondie" "Ahem,"

"Sora! Give a beat!"

"Can do!" Sora started hitting the walls with his drumsticks as if he is really playing with his drum set. Axel was listening to the beat and waiting for his cue to start singing. He breath in and sang:

'_Breaking my back just to know your name'_

'_Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game'_

He gave a pause, then he sang again.

'_I'm breaking my back just to know your name'_

'_But heaven ain't close in a place like this'_

'_Anything goes but don't blink you might miss' _

Another pause was send, and then he faced Zexion as if dedicationg this song to him.

'_Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this'_

'_I said heaven ain't close in a place like this'_

'_Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight'_

Axel gave a short pause here and faced at the road.

'_Never thought I'd let a rumour ruin my moonlight' _

He stopped and so did Sora when he waved a hand to the brunet drummer. "Well ladies, that is all I had written." He smirked. "So were does this song took place at" Zexion asked pensively. Axel faced again to his blue haired friend. "Well, it was a thought that I had meeting you. Remember when we were in fourth grade. You were walking by in the school hall and you dropped your key chain…"

**:FLASH BACK:**

"**Hey, you kid, you dropped your key chain!"**

"…"

"**So what's your name?"**

"**Beat it you nimrod."**

"**So you like the band Green Day?"**

"…**yes."**

"**Hey, do you want to listen-." _hey were did he go?"_**

**:Flashback ends:**

"You kept walking away from me each time I tried making a conversation with you" Axel wryly spoke.

"Well that's because I thought you were a stalker" Zexion bluntly assumed. All of the boys sitting in the backseat of the van were starting to laugh at the response that Zexion said to Axel. Axel just shift aside with a loud _humph! _as a response to all the boys. The van stoped slowly, they were back at Axel's house. All of the teens came out of the van. The first two teens to come out were of course Axel and Zexion for they were sitting in the front seats, and of course, Axel was the driver. Then it was Cloud and Leon. In the end was Sora and Riku, but before the last two boys were coming out of the van, Riku took a hold of Sora to ask him a question.

"Sora?" asked the guitarist. "Hmn?" came the response of the brunet. "Do you think your parents won't mind about me coming over your house when your uncle comes over?" "No, I know they won't mind. By the way, my uncle knew you since you were just five"

The silver haired guitarist just chuckled. "Heh, that's true."

"Hey you to, what's the holding up, we got to practice!" Shouted Cloud next to Axel which by the way, he was looking for the spare key under the matt of the garage door.

"Coming, c'mon Riku, Ill race you!" Sora shouted excitedly. "Looser sleeps at the floor in Friday!" Riku responder playfully.

"Okay!"

"Ready, set,… Hey Riku, you cheater, I haven't set go yet!" wined the brunet.

"Loser, you sleep at the ground Tomorrow!"

_Friday_

Since yesterday, all of the boys were rehearsing their music. But today, everyone were restless, they have been practicing for six times and they will not stop until they get it right.

"Okay then, one, two…"

The sound of the guitars were first, then Cloud added some sound effects with his keyboard. Short throbs of the drums were added by Sora. Then it was Leon's cue, after four seconds, it was Sora's start cue for the whole band. Now it was Axel's turn to sing. Axel Heard his cue, and began

'_Breaking my back just to know your name'_

'_Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game'_

Both guitars were more louder, while Axel took a pause then bagan.

'_I'm breaking my back just to know your name'_

'_But heaven ain't close in a place like this'_

'_Anything goes but don't blink you might miss' _

Again both guitars began singing loud, and Axel took a short pause.

'_Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this'_

'_I said heaven ain't close in a place like this'_

'_Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight'_

'_Hoot, Hoot' _All of the boys sang, Axel sand on.

'_Never thought I'd let a rumour ruin my moonlight'_

Two throbs of the drums, bass, and four strums of the guitars took place. Axel began.

'_Well somebody told me'_

'_You had a boyfriend'_

'_Who looks like a girlfriend'_

'_That I had in February of last year'_

'_It's not confidential'_

'_I've got potential' _

Cloud took place here with some effects with his keyboard. Then Axel began.

_Ready? Let's roll onto something new_

_Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you_

Both guitars were deafening to the ears again, then Axel started.

_Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this_

_I said heaven ain't close in a place like this_

_Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight_

'_Hoot Hoot' _All Boys sang, while Cloud added an rcho effect.

_Never thought I'd let a rumour ruin my moonlight _

place. Axel began.

Two throbs of the drums, bass, and four strums of the guitars took

'_Well somebody told me'_

'_You had a boyfriend'_

'_Who looks like a girlfriend'_

'_That I had in February of last year'_

'_It's not confidential'_

'_I've got potential'_

'_A rushin', a rushin' around' _

Axel went down on his knees and sang.

'_Pace yourself from me' (For me)_

'_I said maybe baby please' (Please)_

'_But I just don't know now' (Maybe baby)_

'_When all I wanna do is try'_

Two throbs of the drums, bass, and four strums of the guitars took , Axel sang again.

'_Somebody told me'_

'_You had a boyfriend'_

'_Who looks like a girlfriend'_

'_That I had in February of last year'_

'_It's not confidential'_

'_I've got potential'_

'_A rushin', a rushin' around'_

'_now Somebody told me'_

'_You had a boyfriend'_

'_Who looks like a girlfriend'_

'_That I had in February of last year'_

'_It's not confidential'_

'_I've got potential'_

'_A rushin', a rushin' around'_

_Somebody told me'_

'_You had a boyfriend'_

'_Who looks like a girlfriend'_

'_That I had in February of last year'_

'_It's not confidential'_

'_I've got potential'_

'_A rushin', a rushin' around'_

The two guytarist teen ended the song with two strums.

"Woot! We sound great," joyfully shouted Sora. "Yeah, and its getting pretty late for me and Cloud, we have go, we got a date in hand," Leon announce. "Oooo Cloudie got a date?" cooed Riku. Cloud just blush. Everyone was starting to laugh, but then Sora interrupted. "Yeah, well me and Riku have to go to, we have a funeral to go." Everyone agreed to leave. Cloud and Leon went to their date, Riku and Sora went to a funeral, and Zexion just went walking home. It's really not that far from Axel's home. Its only a block away. "Okay, I'll aim you at home latter, Axel. Bye." Zexion waved. Axel waved back at Zexion with a amiable smile. "Bye Zexion." Axel was home alone. "Now My plan is ready to collide." A devious smirk cringe on Axel's face.

Sora and Riku arrived home four hours early before Sora's parents arrived in order to start the burial. "So were did you and your mom kept the cat in?" Riku looked around in an inquired look. "We kept him in a pot", Sora bluntly replied.

"In a pot?" Riku bluntly asked. Sora nod. "Yeah, me and mom went to a pet hospital yesterday and cremated my cat. We even chose to keep the ashes in order for me to burry her." Riku notice how much Sora really loved that cat. Sora is a very caring kid, he even cares for the daddy longlegs from his room walls. _He sure has a heart of gold…_

"Okay, we have to start the burial now before my uncle arrives today." "Right." Riku answered back. Sora picked the pot up ad headed towards the backyard. Riku followed behind. Once they both went outside, Riku notice the whole sacrifice Sora put in order to make the burial more realistic. Whoa.

Riku saw a whole about two feet wide, and four feet in depth. He even saw a garment of roses next to a tomb that read :

_Angel, A wonderful friend, We will all miss you._

"Ready Riku?" Sora asked. Riku in jumped in surprise. He lookes blushi. "uh… y-yeah, Sora!"

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you crying?"

"N-NO!"

"Liar your crying!"

"Okay yeah I'm crying so what!"

"Oh nothing."

To be continue….

:Author's notes.

WOOT! Second chapter it finally up, but im still working on the third one now, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send me a review.

P.S

Thanks to my first readers from this story, Im actually writing here and im not giving up on my Guardian Angel story either too, ori? MMMKAY! Ja ne everyone!


End file.
